Um sonho distante
by Eloise Delacour
Summary: James achava que o que ele sentia era apenas um sonho distante. James PotterSirius Black. Slash.


**Um sonho distante**

- ... e quando eu me virei, elas estavam rindo e olhando para mim. Daí a Magda deu um empurrão nas costas dela e ela veio em minha direção, sorrindo, um pouco envergonhada, claro...

- ... e falou com aquela vozinha enjoada _"Oi, James, você quer um caramelo?" _– Sirius imitou a voz de Lily – e você aceitou com aquela cara de bobo.

- Foi o caramelo mais gostoso que eu já comi na minha vida – James suspirou.

- Então, tá. Agora fique quieto que já é a terceira vez que você conta o que aconteceu, o que, aliás, foi hoje à tarde. Além do quê, a gente estava do seu lado, a gente viu tudo. Não precisa ficar repetindo quinhentas vezes! – Sirius estava se exaltando. James, Remus e Peter se entreolharam assustados, e no mesmo segundo Sirius levantou-se e apontou a varinha para James: - Se eu tiver que ouvir mais uma vez esta história, vou lhe jogar uma azaração que vai deixar sua língua mole durante uma semana!

Completamente transtornado, Sirius se retirou para o dormitório, deixando os outros meninos mudos, no Salão Comunal. Um momento após, os olhares de Remus e Peter se cruzaram e os dois caíram na gargalhada.

- Que ceninha ridícula foi essa! – Remus não conteve o comentário, mas tentou confortar James, que continuava com uma expressão assustada e incrédula. – Não ligue, James. O Sirius gosta de ser sempre o centro das atenções e deve estar odiando a idéia de dividir a atenção do melhor amigo dele com a Lily. Bem, agora acho melhor eu ir me deitar também.

James ainda permaneceu imóvel em sua poltrona por um tempo e depois resolveu ir para a cama. Ao olhar a cama de Sirius e ver o garoto deitado virado para a janela, James se perguntou se ele já havia adormecido ou não. Sentiu o peito apertado. Deitou-se, e sua cabeça estava a mil por hora. Ele tentava ligar tudo: a tentativa de aproximação por parte de Lily, a reação de Sirius, a observação de Remus. James ainda não havia parado para pensar nisso, em como seria se ele e Lily viessem a namorar. Ele andava mais preocupado com tentar chamar a atenção de Lily para si, ser notado, aproximar-se, conquista-la. Era quase como um jogo que ele precisava ganhar de qualquer jeito. Mas depois, o que ele ia fazer com essa conquista? Como será que era conviver com uma garota ao seu lado? James sentiu uma certa estranheza ao se imaginar andando de mãos dadas com Lily. Imaginou as amigas dela dando risadinhas e apontando para eles. Esses pensamentos colidiram, então, com lembranças das brincadeiras com Remus, Peter e com seu amigo mais querido de todos, Sirius. Imaginou-se cochichando com Sirius sobre um plano que os dois tramavam, trocando olhares de cumplicidade. Logo depois, os dois estavam lado a lado em suas vassouras sobrevoando os campos de Hogwarts e ele já não distinguia mais se estava acordado ou sonhando.

Na manhã seguinte, à mesa da Grifinória no Salão Principal, James repetia aquela história pela enésima vez para Peter, que conseguia fingir estar muito interessado.

- Daí eu peguei o carame-... Esquece.

Sirius tinha chegado. James achou que fosse ter sua língua azarada naquele mesmo instante. Foi aí que Sirius se sentou entre os dois, virou-se para James e falou:

- Prongs, eu queria pedir desculpa por ontem à noite. Não sei o que deu em mim. Ataque de mau humor, sei lá. Mas eu gostaria que você me perdoasse, sério.

James se sentiu aliviado e viu que Sirius estava com uma cara ótima, de quem acordou com o pé direito. Confirmou mesmo que seu amigo estava normal quando este roubou a torrada de sua mão na maior cara de pau e começou a zombar de uns meninos mais novinhos sentados à mesa da Lufa-Lufa, tentando chamar a atenção de James. James percebia isto claramente. Sirius mexia com os garotinhos enquanto olhava para James e sorria de lado, como se dissesse "Ei, James, você está vendo? Olhe para mim!". James achou que Sirius estava sendo um pouco bobo, mas era indiscutivelmente charmoso.

Após o café da manhã, James voltou ao dormitório na torre da Grifinória para pegar sua vassoura. Queria aproveitar aquele domingo claro. Estava pensando em chamar Sirius para acompanha-lo quando viu um pequeno rolo de pergaminho em cima de sua cama, ao lado do travesseiro. James desenrolou e lá estava escrito:

_James,_

_Encontre-me perto das amoreiras à beira do lago, _

_às 16 horas. Preciso falar com você a sós._

_Lily. _

O coração de James deu um pulo. Ele tirou os óculos do rosto, esfregou as lentes na camiseta, colocou de volta e releu o bilhete. Releu mais umas cinco vezes. Ao mesmo tempo em que um fundinho de medo se instalou em sua barriga, um sorriso de satisfação cobriu seu rosto.

Tudo o que ele mais queria agora era que o tempo passasse logo até o horário combinado. Ele evitou ficar no Salão Comunal, com medo de encontrar Lily rodeada por suas amigas. Também tentou evitar ficar perto de Remus e Peter, para não fazer deles vítimas de sua ansiedade. Sirius, por sua vez, havia sumido. Ninguém sabia aonde ele tinha ido.

Como sempre acontece quando se está ansioso por algo, o tempo se arrastou lentamente. Foi tempo de sobra para James voltar a divagar sobre aqueles assuntos que estavam em sua cabeça na noite anterior. Pelo menos Sirius não estava mais bravo com ele, James pensou. James, então, se lembrou do sonho em que os dois voavam. Lembrou-se do modo como o vento despenteava Sirius e de como os dois pareciam felizes. James voltou a se sentir estranho. Ele pensou que talvez Sirius... Não, não podia ser. Talvez ele... Não, é claro que não. James só queria que o tempo passasse rápido. "Por favor, ande depressa. Eu quero falar com a Lily. Eu _preciso _ver a Lily logo, por favor."

Finalmente, faltavam poucos minutos para as 16 horas. James não saberia explicar bem por quê, mas achou melhor pegar a Capa de Invisibilidade ao sair. Talvez fosse porque ele não sabia como ia chegar lá com a cara e a coragem e encarar Lily, e com a Capa ele se sentia protegido. Ele podia chegar escondido, observar Lily um pouco de longe, se preparar.

Bom, hora de ir para o lago. Seja o que Merlin quiser.

James avistou uma silhueta já esperando no local combinado. Cada vez mais perto, a imagem ia ficando mais nítida. James viu que o corpo, de costas, era mais alto e mais largo que o de Lily. Os cabelos eram quase tão compridos quanto os de Lily, mas bem mais escuros. Um tremor e um misto de raiva e confusão tomaram conta de James. Ele _devia _ter imaginado. Tão típico daquele maroto, _Sirius_. James se sentiu um completo idiota. Mas aquilo não ficar assim, não.

Tentando ser o mais silencioso possível, James caminhou até Sirius. Quando chegou perto o suficiente para Sirius sentir a presença de alguém atrás de si, James foi hábil o bastante para se descobrir e agarrar Sirius pela cintura. Sirius começou a lutar quando James, agarrando a cintura do outro garoto com força, puxou seus cabelos para o lado e começou a beijar sua nuca.

- Oh, Lily, que pescoço cheiroso você tem! Que perfume delicioso!

Sirius se debatia.

- Pára! Me solta, seu idiota. Aaai, pára! O que você está fazendo?

- O que EU estou fazendo! O que VOCÊ está fazendo, seu filho da mãe! O que deu em você para querer me fazer de tonto assim, vindo aqui no lugar da Lily?

Sirius conseguiu se desvencilhar dos braços de James. Virou de frente para o garoto e o empurrou.

- Você é um imbecil, Potter!

James partiu para cima de Sirius e os dois caíram. Estirados ali no chão, James por cima de Sirius, foi como se os dois tivessem se dado conta do ridículo da situação toda. Neste centésimo de segundo, antes que o momento lhe pudesse escapar, Sirius segurou a nuca de James com força contra si. Seus lábios se tocaram e Sirius viu que James já estava totalmente rendido, então soltou sua nuca. James roçou seus lábios nos de Sirius e a boca deste se entreabriu lentamente. Como um reflexo, James enfiou sua língua na boca de Sirius e acariciou a língua do garoto. Sirius gemeu e James sentiu o peito dele arfar debaixo de si. Ele levantou um pouco a cabeça e viu como Sirius estava tão lindo, de olhos fechados, esperando por outro beijo.

- Sirius.

- James.

- Ainda bem que você não é a Lily.

James puxou a Capa de Invisibilidade de modo que cobrisse os dois deitados no chão. Agora eles estavam lado a lado e desta vez foi Sirius que agarrou James pela cintura e o trouxe para bem perto. Os dois apenas se olharam nos olhos e ouviram suas respirações por alguns segundos, até que veio o segundo beijo. Nenhum deles poderia dizer por mais quanto tempo ficaram ali apenas se beijando, mãos correndo pelos corpos, descobrindo como era bom estar assim, tão próximos um do outro.

James sentiu a ereção de Sirius contra sua perna. Ele abriu a calça de Sirius e puxou seu pênis para fora. Uma onda de calor varreu o corpo de James quando ele sentiu a pele lisa e macia, mas muito, muito quente do pênis de Sirius em sua mão, então o segurou com vontade na base e escorregou para cima. Sirius soltou um grito (ou foi um latido?), que James abafou com mais um beijo. Enquanto as línguas dos dois se roçavam ferozmente, foi a vez de Sirius libertar o membro de James de dentro de sua calça e acaricia-lo, o que fez James gemer seu nome em seu ouvido. Sirius. Sirius. Sirius. Cada vez mais fraco, até se transformar num sussurro. Sirius viu que os olhos de James estavam apertados e ele tremia, mas ainda apertava o pênis de Sirius com força em sua mão. Os dois estavam tão perto do êxtase...

Um grupo de garotos barulhentos passou correndo pela beira do lago. James e Sirius se assustaram e pararam imediatamente o que estavam fazendo. Eles sabiam que não podiam ser vistos, mas foi como se os dois tivessem sido trazidos de volta a este mundo, à realidade.

- Acho que não deveríamos estar fazendo isso aqui. É arriscado.

Sirius quis dizer "Foda-se", mas o clima já estava arruinado.

- Então, nos vemos então no Salão Comunal. Pode ir na frente. Quer dizer, espere. – Sirius puxou James pelo braço para perto de si. Bem perto. Ele ergueu todo aquele cabelo bagunçado caído na testa de James e a beijou. – Pode ir agora.

James então se foi, coberto pela Capa, e Sirius continuou lá em pé, olhando para o lago.

Entorpecido, James se jogou numa poltrona do Salão Comunal, bem em frente à lareira. Ele observou a chama, e cada língua de fogo que subia mais alto o fazia lembrar do calor que corria por sua espinha quando ele estava nos braços de Sirius. Ele quase podia sentir novamente as mãos de Sirius tocando sua pele, a respiração quente contra seu ouvido. Foi no meio de um devaneio desses que ele ouviu uma voz chamando seu nome, parecendo tão distante.

- James.

Alô? Planeta Terra chamando James Potter.

- James, posso sentar aqui com você?

Nem deu tempo do menino responder, Lily já havia puxado uma cadeira e se sentado ao seu lado. Ela disse alguma coisa, mas James não ouviu muito bem o que era. Na verdade, ela estava dizendo várias coisa, mas estava difícil para James se concentrar. Tudo soava apenas como blábláblá. Ele apenas focou seu olhar no rosto da garota, enquanto seu pensamento ia longe, até Sirius. James desejou apenas não parecer muito retardado nem parecer que estava fazendo pouco caso da menina de quem ele levou tanto tempo para se aproximar.

Foi o barulho de vidro se quebrando que fez James desviar os olhos de Lily. Ele viu cacos e suco de abóbora espalhado aos pés de Sirius. Assim que os olhares dos dois garotos se cruzaram, Sirius virou a cara e saiu em passos apressados em direção ao dormitório. Lily parecia ter ignorado toda a cena, continuava conversando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Então, James, quer descer comigo para o jantar?

Ele concordou com a cabeça e os dois desceram para o Salão Principal.

Aos poucos James foi voltando ao normal, já conseguia prestar mais atenção em Lily. Conseguia até articular frases inteiras. Na verdade, ele concluiu, Lily era até mais bacana do que ele pensava. Além de muito bonita (o que James sempre achou), era espirituosa, falava coisas interessantes. De fato, ela até fazia James se sentir à vontade ao lado dela, como se já houvesse alguma intimidade entre os dois. Vez ou outra os pensamentos de James ainda fugiam para Sirius – e para a cena do copo quebrado, o que lhe dava um nó na garganta -, mas, no geral, jantar com Lily foi muito agradável.

James voltou para o dormitório e encontrou Remus e Peter fazendo suas tarefas. Sirius estava deitado, virado para a janela, como na noite anterior. Remus comentou que Sirius estava muito esquisito e que não quis conversar com ninguém. Só então a culpa atravessou o peito de James como uma espada. Até aquele momento, ele estava distraído demais com Lily para se dar conta das proporções que as coisas iam tomar. Ele foi para sua cama e pegou um livro, para disfarçar, mas só conseguia pensar no que ele tinha feito a Sirius. Precisava dar um jeito naquela situação, pois ele gostava demais de Sirius para deixar as coisas como estavam.

Enquanto virava as páginas do livro, inquieto, torcendo para Remus e Peter dormirem depressa, cenas de seu encontro com Sirius à beira do lago passavam por sua cabeça e logo James percebeu um princípio de ereção. Ninguém viu, mas James corou. Ele sentiu vergonha por ter se excitado bem naquela hora. Ele estava se sentindo culpado, confuso, enfim, péssimo. Por que Sirius mexia tanto assim com ele, revirava seus sentimentos, sua razão, ferrava com tudo? Pensar em Sirius agora e vê-lo deitado em sua cama do outro lado do quarto fazia seu pênis latejar. Ele queria se tocar, mas ao mesmo tempo achava que, naquele momento, isso o poderia fazer se sentir pior ainda.

James simplesmente não podia esperar mais. Mal teve certeza de que Peter e Remus já estavam em sono profundo, foi logo em direção à cama de Sirius, então sussurrou no ouvido dele:

- Sirius.

Não houve resposta, mas James sabia que ele não estava dormindo.

- Padfoot, fala comigo, por favor. - Sirius suspirou profundamente. – Por favor, Padfoot.

– Vai embora!

James não saiu dali. Apenas molhou os lábios e beijou o ponto logo abaixo do lóbulo da orelha de Sirius. O corpo do menino tremeu de leve quando James segurou seu ombro e continuou beijando a orelha, o trecho de pescoço exposto, o queixo. James viu que Sirius estava cedendo. Sirius finalmente se virou e olhou dentro dos olhos de James, com uma cara de cãozinho abandonado que era de partir o coração. James se desmanchou:

- É você que eu quero. Só você.

Sirius continuou fazendo a cara de cachorrinho sem dono. James riu.

- Eu te conheço muito bem, Padfoot. Você não presta. – disse James, mas seu tom era cheio de ternura. Ele acariciou a barriga de Sirius, por cima da camisa do pijama mesmo, e Sirius começou a rir também.

Sirius segurou James pelos pulsos e o puxou para cima de si. Agora, o beijo era lento, demorado e exato, e não afoito e desajeitado como os que trocaram à tarde. James desejou que aquele beijo nunca se partisse. Ele sentiu as mãos de Sirius acharem um caminho por dentro de sua calça e acariciarem seu pênis, que agora latejava mais ainda, quase dolorosamente. James puxou as calças de Sirius para baixo, até a altura dos joelhos, lhe agarrou uma nádega e puxou a pélvis do garoto para mais perto, de modo que seus pênis roçassem um no outro. Só então James partiu o beijo – mas só porque eles precisavam se livrar de vez daqueles malditos pijamas.

Agora sim, suas peles podiam se tocar, sem restrições. James nunca imaginou que poderia ficar tão fascinado pelos mamilos de Sirius. Pareciam tão perfeitos e tão gostosos. James tocou um deles com a ponta da língua, saboreando, depois o abocanhou por completo e chupou com uma voracidade que nem era normal. Sirius gemeu alto. Daí que os meninos se lembraram de colocar um feitiço silenciador em volta da cama, e voltaram à ação. James pegou o outro mamilo dessa vez e o beijou como ele havia beijado a boca de Sirius antes. Depois foi subindo em direção ao pescoço de Sirius, dando beijinhos de boca aberta e umas lambidas ocasionais. Subia até o pescoço e descia até os mamilos, várias vezes. Até que desceu mais um pouco, até o umbigo dessa vez. Sirius remexeu os quadris. James ergueu os olhos até Sirius e os dois trocaram sorrisos. James se excitou mais ainda (se é que isso era possível) com a expressão de menino-levado-prestes-a-fazer-uma-arte que Sirius tinha no rosto.

James se abaixou mais um pouco, até que seus lábios tocaram de leve a ponta do pênis ereto de Sirius. A cara que Sirius que fez nessa hora foi inesquecível e James fez questão de prestar atenção na reação. James segurou o membro de Sirius com uma mão e, com a boca entreaberta, começou a deslizar o lábio inferior pela cabeça, ajudado pelo líquido seminal que já saía de lá. Envolveu toda a cabeça com os lábios e girou a língua envolta dela, depois passou a língua por toda a extensão do membro. James sentiu as mãos de Sirius afagando seus cabelos, o que lhe encorajou a engolir o pênis do menino até onde ele conseguia e chupa-lo. Chupar com vontade, até fazer Sirius gemer alto. Sirius estava quase se descontrolando e James percebeu isso pelo modo como o outro garoto puxava seus cabelos e mexia os quadris, parecendo que queria enfiar o pênis ainda mais fundo na boca de James. Tudo isso excitava demais James e lhe dava vontade de chupar com mais voracidade, de devorar Sirius. Sirius gozou e James ficou surpreso ao constatar que, ao invés de achar nojento, adorou sentir o sabor e a textura do sêmen de Sirius em sua boca.

- Prongs, me deixa fazer em você agora. – Sirius sussurrou no ouvido de James, que sentiu seu pênis pulsar imediatamente. Sirius nem precisaria de muito esforço para fazer James gozar. Mas Sirius foi tão suave ao deitar James contra os travesseiros e então acariciar seu pênis com aquela língua maravilhosa... O modo como Sirius chupava era mais como se ele tivesse experimentando um doce muito gostoso e ele gostava de olhar James nos olhos enquanto fazia isso. James viu que os olhos de Sirius brilhavam – "talvez meu pau seja o doce mais gostoso do mundo mesmo", pensou. Foi no meio deste pensamento que James sentiu os dedos de Sirius tocarem seu saco. Sirius escorregou a língua pelo pênis de James de cima a baixo e chegou aos testículos. Ele chupou um de cada vez, e enquanto isso segurou as coxas de James e as afastou um pouquinho. Então Sirius passou um braço por baixo da coxa esquerda de James e a levantou, passando-a por cima da outra coxa, de modo que James ficasse agora de lado, mas com as pernas ainda levemente afastadas e o bumbum exposto. Sirius passou de levinho o nariz por onde uma nádega se encontra com a outra. Um arrepio subiu pela espinha de James. Depois Sirius fez a mesma coisa, só que com a língua. James mal tinha se recuperado de um segundo arrepio quando Sirius afastou suas nádegas e mergulhou a cara lá no meio. Com a surpresa, James se contraiu todo, mas relaxou logo que foi atingido pela sensação deliciosa provocada pela língua molhada e quente de Sirius. Sirius forçava sua língua contra a entradinha de James, que gemia e ofegava. Mas, de repente, Sirius parou.

- O que foi, Prongs? Você está tremendo. Tem alguma coisa errada?

James fez "não" com a cabeça, mas tinha uma expressão um pouco assustada.

- Você não está gostando?

- Eu estou adorando. Sirius, você me deixa com muito tesão. Mas é que... eu estou um pouco nervoso. Ou com medo, não sei.

Sirius entendeu tudo. Apenas sorriu, inclinou-se sobre James e o beijou com carinho. Ele se aconchegou ao lado de James e guiou a mão do menino até a própria bunda. Os dois não pararam de se beijar. James enchia as mãos com as nádegas de Sirius e as apertava, primeiro de levinho, depois com mais força. Sirius rolou para o outro lado, ficando de costas para James. Este juntou os cabelos de Sirius suavemente em suas mãos e levantou-os de modo que pudesse lhe beijar livremente a nuca e os ombros. Agora era James quem partia as nádegas do outro garoto e tocava sua entrada (que James achou tão tenra, tão rosa) com desejo e com curiosidade. James enfiou um dedo e o gemido baixinho de Sirius elevou seu tesão a mil. Ele mexeu o dedo lá dentro, tentando ir um pouco mais fundo. Sirius pediu que James colocasse outro dedo. A princípio estava apertado demais, mas depois Sirius foi relaxando. Os dois trocaram olhares que diziam "É agora".

Sirius disse que conhecia um feitiço lubrificante, então pegou sua varinha e sussurrou as palavras mágicas. James segurou Sirius pelo ombro e o fez virar para cima, então se ajoelhou entre as coxas dele e levantou suas pernas, afastando-as mais um pouco. Enquanto penetrava Sirius, James não já não distinguia se toda sua excitação era causada pelo gemido ou pela cara que Sirius fazia ou se era porque seu pênis estava tão, tão apertado dentro dele. James se movia lentamente, jamais quebrando o contato visual com Sirius – ele expressava tanto desejo em seus olhos que deixava James hipnotizado. James nunca imaginou que o amigo pudesse lhe causar tanto prazer. Apesar de não saber muito bem o que estava fazendo e de ter medo de machucar Sirius, James percebeu, pelo modo como o outro menino o puxava contra si com força, enterrando as unhas na pele sensível de seus quadris, que Sirius queria mais. Mais rápido, mais forte. James passou a golpear seus quadris contra Sirius e este fazia o mesmo de volta, com ganância, querendo James bem fundo dentro de si. James estava no céu e queria que aquela sensação durasse para sempre, mas aquilo era mais do que ele podia agüentar. James gozou mais rápido do que ele gostaria, mas tudo bem, ele pensou, tinha sido maravilhoso. E, afinal, era Sirius que estava ali, debaixo dele.

Sirius ainda tinha uma ereção e James não quis deixar por isso mesmo. Devagar, James retirou o pênis de dentro de Sirius e o ouviu ofegar mais uma vez. Ele cerrou o punho em volta do pênis de Sirius e passou a deslizar a mão com firmeza, e Sirius não demorou muito a gozar, pela segunda vez naquela noite, espalhando o sêmen por sua barriga. Sem se importar em se sujar, James deitou por cima de Sirius, deslizando sobre seu abdômen e seu peito, e se pôs a mordiscar seu pescoço. Sirius riu, e nessa hora James teve vontade de lhe dizer o quanto estava feliz, mas, sem saber por que, apenas continuou mordendo e lambendo o suor de Sirius.

Sirius segurou James bem firme e o virou de supetão, como quando eles brincavam de lutinha, e James se debatia embaixo de Sirius, que continuava a segura-lo com força. Sirius aproximou a boca do ouvido de James e sussurrou:

- Eu...

Então apenas mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de James, depois o pescoço, o ombro, o peito, foi mordendo, mordendo, mordendo...

James acordou abraçado a Sirius quando o primeiro raio de sol passou pela janela. Ele olhou em volta do quarto assustado, mas se acalmou quando viu que Remus e Peter ainda dormiam. Beijou o cantinho do olho de Sirius e então se levantou. Ele ficou em pé à beira da cama por mais algum tempo, observando Sirius, que dormia com um sorrisinho no rosto, como se estivesse tendo um sonho bom.

James vestiu seu uniforme e deixou o dormitório sozinho.

Quando Sirius entrou no Salão Principal, deparou-se com um grupo de meninas que bloqueavam a passagem e o impediam de enxergar a mesa da Grifinória. As meninas riam, cochichavam e apontavam. Só quando atravessou o grupinho, Sirius viu que elas apontavam para Lily e James, que tomavam juntos o café da manhã.


End file.
